1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of molecular sieve compound and in particular, to a manufacturing method whereas crystalline aluminosilicate salt is formed in the pores of activated carbon and thereby possessing both hydrophilic and hydrophobic adsorption capacity, therefore the molecular sieve compound manufactured according to this present invention is in use as treatment agent of wastewater, deodorizing agent, antibacterial and disinfectant agent, adsorbent of organic matter and water, removal agent of harmful gas of cigarette, separable agent of air and many other application.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Crystalline aluminosilicate salt(also called `zeolite`) have the following formula (I) EQU M.sub.2/n.Al.sub.2 O.sub.3.xSiO.sub.2.yH.sub.2 O (I)
wherein,
M is cation, PA1 n is cation valence, PA1 x, y are the constants depending upon the structure of zeolite.
Generally, zeolite has pore diameter of range 3.about.10 .ANG. and thus act as molecular sieving effect. Especially as a hydrophilic adsorbent, zeolite has a strong adsorption power for polar molecules like water and this adsorption power is very large even under low partial pressure and high temperature. As adsorption capacity mentioned above, zeolite is widely applied in adsorbent, catalyst, catalyst carrier, molecular sieve, detergent addition agent and many other fields.
Up to the present, many scientists are engaged in research to synthesize zeolites. The synthesis processes generally require organic materials, alcohols and acids in the crystallization of aluminosilicate salt by hydrothermal reaction. This method results in various contamination by adding above materials and has shortcoming such as the control of mole ratio of silica to alumina. Furthermore reaction involves conversion of gel phase into slurry phase which results in formation of material with to several to several scores .mu.m of average diameter requiring filtration step to isolate proper size of particles followed by washing and spray drying to get final product. And in order to use for adsorption or catalyst process, an intricate sequence of process to granulate has to be followed.
Activated carbon is manufactured by carbonization of coconut husk, coal, wood and polymer fiber followed by activation under reduction condition. The activated carbon thus produced could be granular, fragment, powder or fibrous type with pore diameter of several to several hundreds .ANG.. Activated carbon is hydrophobic adsorbent with strong adsorption power for non-polar molecules and its specific surface area can be attained till more than 1200 m.sup.2 /g. Due to these novel properties, activated carbon is widely used as adsorbent for purification, food industry, deodorizing agent, decoloring agent, treatment agent of waste water, air clean agent and also catalyst carrier.
And recently, many researches to combine adsorption capacity of activated carbon and zeolite are being conducted. For instance, Japanese non-examination patent sho 54-53669 discloses a manufacturing method of adsorbent having multi-functions by adding organic and inorganic binder to mixture of zeolite and activated carbon.
Korean patent application No. 94-18327 by this applicant is reported a manufacturing method of molecular sieve which zeolite is added to activated carbon and the material to be carbonized in plasticity.
But as previously mentioned, conventional methods are difficult in controlling by powder mixing and have to granulate using appropriate binder.
To overcome said problem in prior art, the inventors report development of a new manufacturing method wherein zeolite is directly crystallized in the pores of activated carbon.